Dangerously In Love
by FoxfaceWeasley
Summary: When an Order mission goes haywire and Sirius goes missing, Remus comforts Tonks in an effort to raise her spirits. He returns to find the two getting a bit... Too cosy for his liking. RL/NT. Some humor. Rated for... Paranoia I guess. R&R!
1. The Meeting

**Dangerously in Love.**

**A/N: My first published fanfic on this site. Any criticism would be appreciated, but don't be too harsh... Please? Don't want to bore you into oblivion, so thanks for reading. Review, if you have the time :3**

**I do not own any of the characters or places you recognise. They're all JK Rowling's work. I just like playing the puppeteer with them! Anyone who thinks they're mine is Siriusly misinformed. I've kept you reading long enough. Enjoy!**

Tonks sat in her office, tapping her pen against her desk. No matter how many times she told herself: "It's only ten more minutes, you're not going to go mental. Ten minutes and you'll be back at Grimmauld Place. Ten more minutes…" the hand on the clock seemed to be mocking her. It was refusing to move, staying at 7:50. Tick. Tick. Tick. It was driving her insane. The constant ticking, matching the beat of her pen. The hand was moving, slowly. The second hand was approaching the twelve. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The ten minutes turned to nine. The nine turned to five. The five changed to one… Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, a bell rang and there was the sound of a thousand running footsteps outside. She pushed back her chair and sent papers flying across the room. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room towards the lifts, finally being able to go home. She flushed herself out of the ministry and apparated to Grimmauld Place.

"Finally!" she muttered as she arrived on the doorstep. Tapping on the wall, the bricks parted and revealed a hidden door, which she opened and ran inside. As usual, the troll-leg umbrella stand was in the hall, and as usual, Tonks was in such a rush to sit down, she knocked it over.

"SHIT!" she screamed, before continuing her run to the living room. The second the sofa was in her sight, she flopped down and landed on it, sighing as she did so.

"I'm home! Seriously, that place bores me to tears! Why don't they give me an interesting assignment? Any longer and I might've actually exploded! I hate sitting in that bloody office all day. I mean, really. I can barely breathe in that cramped little cubicle!" Tonks said, as she turned to look round the room. Realising that no-one was in the room with her, and feeling pretty foolish, she got back up and looked around for signs of life around the house. After not too long, she saw a few people, who she recognised all too well, sat huddled around a table. They were whispering. Not wanting to feel left out, Tonks went and sat in the empty chair next to Remus.

"What's up?" she whispered softly into Remus' ear.

"It's Sirius. He's been missing since Tuesday… We're all worried. Mad-Eye wants to organise a search. We're discussing the pairs. It's too dangerous for us to go alone, so he wants us to go out in partners. Shh… We'd better listen up," he whispered back. Tonks nodded and turned her attention to Mad-Eye. Hearing this news hit her like a tonne of bricks. Sirius was her cousin. They were so close; they were as good as brother and sister. Tears sprung to her eyes at the thought of something happening to him… What if he had been killed? What if he had been captured, and was being tortured as they spoke? No. He was stronger than that. He would have kicked their sorry arses. Listen Nympha- Tonks! Pay attention!

"Right. As I've already said, you'll all be going out in pairs. We don't want any of you getting lost, or killed on your watch, now. Do we? Anyway. Remus, Nymphadora, you'll be going together. Bill, Fleur, you two will go together. Molly and Arthur. Kingsley, you'll be with me. I think together we'll be unstoppable. Let's just say I'll keep a watchful eye out while we're on watch," Mad-Eye said in his deep, gruff voice. A few people picked up on his attempt at a joke, raising their eye-brows and snorting slightly.

Tonks turned to look at her "partner" and gave a weak smile. He returned it and held her hand under the table, as if to reassure her everything was going to be alright. She squeezed his gently, not wanting to let go. He knew something was wrong, she wasn't her normal, chatty, vibrant self. As soon as the meeting was over, she excused herself and ran up the stairs. They head a crash and a swear from the hallway, causing Bill to chuckle slightly. Mad-Eye's glare soon caused him to stop, and put on a straight face. Remus decided he was going to know what was wrong, so followed her up the stairs and picked up the umbrella stand. At last, he reached the third floor, sixth door across. He rapped his knuckles softly against the door.

"Nymphadora? Do you mind if I come in?" Remus said, softly. He waited for two minutes, and when he didn't hear a reply, he turned the door handle. She was lying on her bed in a ball, her knees at her chest. Tears were running down her cheeks and her hair was a dull grey. This was worse than he thought…

"Don't c-c-call me that… You kn-know I hate it…" she murmured to him, not lifting her head. Remus closed the door and went to sit down on her bed beside her. He put a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to look at him. As soon as his amber eyes met her icy blue ones, her hair went from grey to its usual bubble-gum pink. She sat up and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Sorry… It's just… Sirius has always been like a brother to me. I've been so close to him over the past few months. I must look like a right idiot…" she said, tears still slipping down her face.

"Hey! It's all going to be fine. Sirius is too tough to get caught. You know that. Look at me, Nymphadora. Don't tell me not to say it, because you know deep down inside you that it's almost as beautiful as you are. Sirius is going to be fine," Remus said, smiling softly at her. She wiped her hair away from her eyes and smiled. No-one had ever called her beautiful before. It made her feel warm and special inside, a feeling she had never experienced before. She rested her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. He stroked her hair, which, he noticed, changed colour as she slept. One minute it was pink, the next purple, the next aqua blue. At about two in the morning, Remus laid her down in her bed and pulled the duvet up to her chin. She stirred slightly in her sleep, which made him smile. Slowly, he pulled the door shut and walked off to his own room. Not too long after getting into bed, he fell fast asleep, awaking early the next morning.

Heavy footsteps could be heard running down the hallway. The door to his room burst open and he was greeted by Molly Weasley, shaking him violently.

"REMUS! REMUS! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, REMUS!" she shouted.

"Wh- What's up? Quit shaking me! I'm awake!" he said, opening his eyes and propping himself up on his elbows.

"Tonks is gone!" she said, a terrified expression upon her face.

"WHAT?" he screamed.

**Well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you haven't already? Thanks!**


	2. Where are you, Nymphadora?

Dangerously in Love – Chapter 2.

Previously in Dangerously in Love –

"_**"REMUS! REMUS! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, REMUS!" she shouted.**_

_**"Wh- What's up? Quit shaking me! I'm awake!" he said, opening his eyes and propping himself up on his elbows.**_

_**"Tonks is gone!" she said, a terrified expression upon her face.**_

_**"WHAT?" he screamed."**_

"What do you mean, she's GONE?" Remus said with a concerned and scared tone to his voice.

"I mean, she isn't in her room, not anywhere around the house and the ministry say she isn't at work!" Molly replied, sounding worried. Remus was shocked. He had tried so hard to comfort Tonks the night before; so hard to tell her that everything was going to be alright. He threw his legs off the side of his bed and pulled on a pair of trousers. Going into his chest of drawers, he pulled out the first jumper he could find and pulled it over his head. He put on a pair of old trainers and grabbed his wand from his bedside table.

"What? Where are you going, Remus?"

"I'm going to find her, Molly. Don't try and stop me, because it won't work. I'm worried about her, I need to know where she is," Remus said in response. Molly stared at him, admiring his bravery and determination. Instead of protesting against it, saying how they had lost enough people, she pulled him into a tight hug and told him to be safe. Nodding, Remus headed out to the doorstep.

He stood there for a moment, pondering places she could have gone. The first place he thought of was her parent's house. He then decided that it would be too obvious, anyone could have found her there. He then had to delve deep into his brain, trying to remember places that were important to her. Then it hit him. The river she said she had nearly fallen into as a thirteen year-old. In the summer holidays, herself and her best friend, Jodie, had gone down to the river for the day. They had been chasing each other, but Tonks slipped. Jodie saved her life, stopping her drowning. It all came flooding back. She told him the story three weeks ago, after she had come home from work. He apparated straight to the spot, where, unsurprisingly, she was sat. The river was flowing gently in front of her, where she sat innocently waving her wand. She was conjuring up daisies and roses around her, creating a bubble of flowers, surrounding her delicate frame. The sky was as blue as a pool and the sun was out. There wasn't a cloud to be seen in the sky for miles around. Remus stood there for a moment, watching the woman he thought he knew so well, turning back into a thirteen year-old girl. She seemed happy here, more content than she had anywhere else. He wasn't sure whether to go and join her, or leave her be. Pondering the thought for a moment, he sat down in front of a tree and smiled. He would leave her there in her happy world, making sure she was alright from a distance. Taking his book from the secret pocket inside his jumper, he nestled down into the tree and began to read.

"Oh, shit! No! Bugger… Are you actually kidding me? I can't believe this! Just my luck…" he heard Tonks say. Remus looked up from his book and saw her leaning over the river, poking her fringe behind her ear. Her wand wasn't in her hand, or on the ground around her. He couldn't see it protruding from her boot, her pocket, or behind her ear. He figured this was why she had stood up. She took off her boots and cardigan, laying them down beside the riverbank. Remus was confused, what was she about to do? She took an elastic band from her wrist and tied her hair up in it, before taking a deep breath. The jumped up and dived into the water, the miniscule splash not even hitting the riverbank.

"What the…" Remus said to himself, stowing the book away in his jumper. He stared for a moment, expecting her to surface. After three minutes of staring at the river, and realising there was no sign of her, he ran to the edge and pulled his jumper off over his head. He was going in after her. He peered over the edge to see the young woman's body floating in the water. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. He kicked off the trainers and jumped in, grabbing her arm. He swam upwards and hoisted her up, onto the riverbank. He jumped out after her, checking to see if she was breathing. Realising she wasn't, he leant down and pressed his lips against hers, which were cold and wet. Pulling away, she spluttered and coughed, opening her eyes. The first thing they met were his amber ones, which were concerned, yet happy. She looked at him, shocked and blushing. Tonks bowed her head and looked down at her wet vest-top. She was drenched from head-to-toe, but she felt warm and flustered. She looked back up at him and noticed his bare chest, which had a long scar going diagonally across it. Her gaze fixed back to his eyes, then his lips. She propped herself up on her elbows and leant upwards until their lips met again. It was soft and gentle, but Remus still hadn't expected it. He returned the kiss and they both pulled away. Shocked, Remus got up and grabbed his jumper. He pulled it down over her wet forehead and helped her up. She took his hand and jumped up, never having felt so alive; despite the fact she had very nearly drowned.

"Don't be silly! You'll get a cold. Here, Have it back," Tonks said, starting to remove the warm jumper.

"No. I'll be fine. If we apparate back, I won't have a chance to, will I? Anyway, we should get going. Molly's going to freak out if we don't. Oh! By the way, I found this at the bottom of the river. Thought you'd like it," he said, pulling the wand out from behind his back. She took it and hugged him gratefully, before they apparated back to Grimmauld place. They opened the door and stepped inside, before Remus ran upstairs and grabbed another jumper.

Tonks skipped down the hallway and narrowly avoided knocking over the troll-leg umbrella stand. When she came into sight of the chair in the sitting room, she sat down on it and was beaming. Molly came into the room, hovering fifteen plates, cutlery and two bottles of Firewhiskey, until noticing Tonks' presence. Even though she was alone, she looked so happy and excited. Molly put the food on the table and went to sit with Tonks, sitting down on the sofa next to her.

"Where did you go this morning, Nymphadora?" Molly asked, holding Tonks' hand in her own.

"Oh, nowhere. I just needed to think, so I went out. Remus found me and brought me back here. Thank goodness he listened, or he wouldn't have known where the heck I was. I was sat by the river and dropped my wand, so went in to get it. He was there and helped me back, but the problem is, I think my wrist's hurt. I slipped and cut it on a stone in the water. Look," Tonks said, revealing a gash on her arm. It was just above the end of the sleeve. Molly took one look at the cut and went back to the kitchen, returning immediately with a small bottle. She took off the stopper and poured a few drops of the liquid onto Tonks' arm. Instantaneously, the cut sealed over and there was a mere scar in its place.

"Thanks Molly. That was kinda bugging me… Anyway, I need to ask you something. When Remus saved me, in the feel of the moment, we kind of… Kissed a bit. I think I like him. Well. I've felt something for him for a long, LONG time, but just I don't know what to say. If I told him, he would probably flip out wouldn't he?" Tonks asked, looking down at her hands. As she said it, her hair went red, and so did her cheeks.

"Well, I would tell him anyway. It's only going to annoy you even more if you don't. Listen to me, Nymphadora. If you really like him, tell him. I'm sure, with a girl as pretty, kind, funny and sensitive as you, he's bound to like you back. Anyway. Are you hungry? I've done dinner and—"Molly started, before Tonks cut her off.

"No thanks, Molly. I'm sure it's great, but I'm tired. I need to sleep, or I might collapse here on the couch. Maybe later?" she said sweetly, standing up and changing her hair back to its usual bubblegum pink. Molly nodded and rushed over to the table, arranging plates and cutlery.

"What? How can she be falling for me? She's pretty and sweet and perfect… I'm old, poor and dangerous… How the-?" Remus whispered under his breath. Tonks skipped up the stairs, not seeing Remus as he stood silently behind the door. He held his breath to stop her hearing him. She was totally oblivious to the fact that he had heard the whole conversation with Molly, about how she thought she liked him. He was confused by what he had just heard. He constantly told himself, "What is she thinking? She can't be in love with me. It's not possible!" the thought attacked his brain. He couldn't say that he didn't feel the same way, because honestly, he did. But she could never know that, he thought wasn't good enough for her. In the end, after what felt like forever of pondering the mind blowing thought, Remus went to bed. As soon as he lay down, the thoughts attacked him. It was gone two in the morning before he got to sleep, and even then, the dreams were as bad as the thoughts.  
>"UUGGHH!"<p>

**Well, hope this chapter wasn't too mushy for you guys. I had to go a mushy one. Sorry. Review? Thanks!**


	3. I do care!

**Dangerously in Love – Chapter Three.**

Tonks skipped down the stairs the following morning, scrunching her nose up to turn her hair to an electric blue. She was focusing so hard on changing her hair that she forgot that she was on the staircase, and fell down three steps. Two warm hands grabbed her arms and steadied her, before letting go and sliding into the pockets of their owner. He looked up and stared into her eyes, which were shocking green, in complete contrast to her hair. Tonks gazed back into the amber eyes she knew all too well, belonging to Remus. She smiled slightly and stood up, whereas he looked at her with nothing but despair in his eyes.

"Wotcher, Remus. Why is it that whenever I see you, you're always saving my life? You noble git," Tonks said, her cheeks turning red as she blushed violently. He shrugged and the corners of his mouth twitched, when he took Tonks by the arm and pulled her into an empty room.

"Tonks… You need to know that what happened yesterday… It wasn't right. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry, but I can't be with you. You know why, Nymphadora, and it's so upsetting. You're an amazing young woman, but I'm too old and dangerous for you. Us werewolves… We're not who you think we are on a full moon! It's not you, it's me. I'm sorry," Remus said, before walking solemnly out of the room.

Tonks stood there, stunned by what she had just heard. She was desperately in love with this man, and he had just told her he didn't love her back. Tears came to her eyes and she made no effort to fight them back. They rolled down her heart-shaped face and splashed onto the wooden floorboards, where she stood. Tonks stood there for a good ten, fifteen minutes, before collapsing to the floor and crying. She was distraught. The man she loved, and the man she thought loved her, had just admitted that he didn't. Tonks pulled herself up and ran up the stairs to her room. As soon as she opened the door, she dove onto her bed and grabbed her pillow, sobbing deeply into it. Molly, hearing her running (not very gracefully) up the stairs, had followed to find out what was wrong. As soon as she saw Tonks' hair turning a dull greys (the colour it always went when she was upset), she raced over and sat on the edge of her bed. Neither spoke, just sat there listening to the sound of Tonks' sobbing. In the end, Molly spoke, very softly, stroking Tonks' hair as she did so.

"Nymphadora, I know it's a stupid question to ask, because I know the answer already, but are you alright? Who did this to you?"

"N-No. Molly. I'm n-not alright. I feel like someone's torn my heart out and t-thrown it to the m-m-moon and back. It… It was Remus. I f-fell down the stairs, and he caught me, but took me too that room. Molly, I think h-he heard our conversation l-last night… He told me we couldn't be together… Because of his Lycanthropy… It tore me apart Molly," Tonks stuttered, not lifting her head.

"That's a silly reason. Do you care if he's a werewolf? If you don't, then it doesn't matter. Look at me Nymphadora. And you can change your hair right now, because it doesn't go well with your personality. I know he cares about you, he looks at you all day and never takes his eyes off you. Go and tell him you don't care, live life to the full. You can do it Nymphadora, I know you can," Molly said, smiling gently and standing up.

"T-Thanks Molly. You've always been like a mum to me. One who didn't insist on calling me such a ridiculous name. Speaking of which, I'm going to let you get away with this once. Don't call me that again, please? I hate it… You're truly inspirational Molly, you know that, right?" Tonks said, climbing out of her bed and wiping her eyes, embracing Molly in a hug. She scrunched her nose and changed her hair back to the electric blue it had been earlier. She straightened up and released Molly, before walking out of the room with her chin in the air.

Tonks marched into the kitchen, where she saw Remus sat scanning over articles in the Daily Prophet. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around, saw her and was about to turn back when she grabbed him by the neck and closed the gap between their lips. She captured his in her own, but he didn't respond for a few seconds. She nudged his arm and he wrapped one of his around her waist, before she pulled away, staring into his shocked, wide and amber eyes.

"There! Now you know EXACTLY how I feel about you. If, after that, you still don't care about me, I'll walk straight out of that door, and never say another word about it. But if you do give a shit about me Remus, I'd appreciate it if you would tell me," Tonks said, not taking her eyes away from his.

"Nymphadora Tonks. I have never… In my entire… How could you even begin to think I don't care about you? Of course I do! Nymphadora, you're the most amazing person in the world. I wish that when you kissed me, it would never end. You don't get it, do you? You know what I am! You know why I'm not… Why I can't… It's just that… I'm a danger to you. You're not… If I was to hurt you in any way, I couldn't live with myself. We're dangerous to humans, Nymphadora. You know that. Please… Don't make this any harder than it needs to be. I love you, more than you could ever possibly imagine, but you don't seem to understand that you would become …" Remus began, getting up off his chair and walking around the room, flailing his arms in the air. Tonks raced up behind him and tugged him into a deep embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nestling her head into his neck. Remus wrapped his arms around her waist, never wanting to let go.

"I love you, Remus," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too," he whispered back, not moving an inch.

Remus and Tonks stood in the kitchen for ten minutes, holding each other tightly. They heard footsteps walking down the hallway, gradually becoming louder and louder as they approached. They ignored it, as if the two of them were the only two in the world. The door slammed open, and a bushy-haired man stood in the doorway.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? REMUS JOHN LUPIN, GET THE HELL OFF MY BABY COUSIN!"

…

**Thanks for reading! Review, please? ;D**


	4. Fight me, Wolf Boy

Dangerously in Love – Chapter 4

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? REMUS JOHN LUPIN, GET THE HELL OFF MY BABY COUSIN!"**

Remus and Tonks immediately released each other, staring at the figure stood in the doorway. They immediately knew who it was, but how he had got there was a complete mystery. His hair was wet and his clothes torn and muddy.

"Sirius! You're back! Where have you been? We've all… Uh… Been so worried!" Tonks exclaimed, scrunching her nose up to change her hair to an innocent blonde. She gave a week smile, trying to take Sirius' mind off what he just saw. Remus nodded in agreement, ruffling his own hair and then rubbing the back of his neck, as if it would confuse a fuming Sirius.

"DON'T EVEN PRETEND YOU WEREN'T JUST SNOGGING MY BABY COUSIN, REMUS. YOU KNOW YOU WERE, I KNOW YOU WERE AND… NYMPHADORA TONKS. I AM… I JUST CAN'T… LEAVE. NOW. UP TO YOUR ROOM. I need a little chat with Moony over here," Sirius said, glaring at Remus. Tonks obeyed, and sprinted up to her room. They heard a door slam, which signalled the start of their 'chat'. Neither spoke for a while; both just stared at each other. Remus' eyes were full of sorrow and were very apologetic, whereas Sirius' eyes were narrow and piercing, full of anger, yet seemingly tired.

"Remus… I don't even know where to begin. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sirius bellowed, his voice echoing off the walls in the dimly lit kitchen. There was a short, awkward silence, in which Remus was thinking of a reasonable response.

"Well. Uh… I was… It really wasn't what it looked like… I swear on Merlin's baggiest Y-Fronts that what you saw wasn't… It was a friendly hug, Sirius. That's it! Nothing else happened. I was comforting her, she was so sad you were gone," Remus replied, wringing his hands in his lap. Sirius stared intently into Remus' face, looking for any signs of him lying. His eyes were slits in his head by now, his face red with fury.

"Oh. I see then. You weren't sad I was gone, clearly. I didn't see her 'comforting' you. What do you take me for Moony? How stupid do you think I am?" Sirius said grimly.

"I honestly… Really, Sirius. I missed you just as much as everyone else in this place! How could you even begin to think I wouldn't miss my best friend? No. You're not my best friend. You're my brother, Paddy! Nymphadora is a friend. **Just** a friend. Understood?" Remus said, standing up and picking his wand off the table. Sirius stood deadly still, deadly silent. His face was screwed up in a tight grimace. Eventually, he drew his wand from the pocket inside his robes and pointed it at Remus.

"Duel me," Sirius said, simply. Remus merely stared into the face of a man he once knew so well. It was aged and tired, where it used to be flamboyant and handsome. Sirius had never acted like this before, not even when he had found out Bill Weasley had kissed Tonks under the mistletoe last Christmas. What had gotten into his old friend? Why was he acting like this? Why had he just said that? Eventually, he spoke.

"Wait... What? Sirius, I'm not going to duel you… Why would you even say anything like…?" Remus began, before Sirius sent a stunning spell his way. Out of instinct, Remus sent one back, which very narrowly missed, due to his lack of concentration. Both men began firing spells at each-other, sending jets of light every colour under sun around the room. Sirius flicked his wand lazily every few seconds, as if bored; as if fighting a deer. Remus tried not to show the effort he was putting in so as NOT to send an unforgivable curse towards his friend.

"Crucio," Sirius said, yawning. It hit Remus square in the chest, making him scream out in pain. He fell to the floor, writhing uncontrollably. Almost immediately after he had fired the curse, Sirius dropped his wand and raced over to Remus' side and shook him violently.

"REMUS! IM SORRY! PLEASE. PLEASE! Listen, Remus! It's gonna be alright. I'll go… I'll get Tonks! NYMPHADORA! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE, NOW!" Sirius bellowed upstairs, to which Tonks came charging down the stairs, falling on the bottom step and smacking her head into the floor.

"OUCH! Sirius, what do you want? Ow… I think my nose if broken. Does it look broken to you? Really… It kills… Agh. I think I need to get this bloody thing checked out. They really should make a spell that makes your limbs/bones invincible… I'm looking into that…" she mumbled to Sirius as she walked down the narrow hallway, holding her face in her hand. "WHAT HAPPENED?" She screamed, as soon as she saw Remus in a heap on the floor. She knelt down at Remus' head, taking one of his hands in her own. Sirius' eyes widened and tears filled them, possible the first time in his life that it had happened to him.

"I'm so… So sorry Dora… I don't know what came over me… I was angry… We started duelling; I got hit with a spell… It angered me even more and before I knew what I was doing, I used the Cruciatus curse on him. Maybe I am a Black after all. You know, bad blood, destined to be bad and all that. We need to help him Dora. I don't know what to do!" Sirius exclaimed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Tonks put her free arm around Sirius' shoulders and told him that it was going to be alright. She gave him a hug, squeezed Remus' hand and went to get Molly, who she thought would know exactly what to do. Molly rushed in after Tonks, wand in one hand, sending a Patronus to one of her old friends, someone who worked at St. Mungo's.

"It's Molly. Weasley, formerly Prewett. I need your help. Come as soon as you can. Immediately, if possible. Thanks. It's urgent," she said in her usual soft tone, before dismissing the silver dove down the hallway and through the door. It soared gracefully through the air, leaving a thin, silver train in its wake. The dove was gone in seconds, and as soon as it was out of sight, Molly crouched down and took a closer look at Remus. Sirius, devastated, couldn't bear to look into the face of his old friend, so got up and walked from the room without a backward glance, cursing the day he entered the world. Tonks looked apologetically up at Molly, stood up and followed her cousin. She went and sat down next to him on one of the old, battered sofas in the living room.

"Sirius. What went on in the kitchen… It wasn't… You didn't mean to do it, did you?" she said, looking into his solemn, aged eyes.

"No, of course not! Like I said… I don't know what came over me… I was mad. Mad at the fact my best friend might be scoring with my baby cousin. I'd never say it to anyone, but I care about you. More than you'll ever know, Dora. Beside Harry, you're the only person I have left. You know, who hasn't gone totally insane and gone to the dark side, except your parents, who I'm pretty sure don't care if I'm alive or not… Well. Considering Harry's at Hogwarts for most of the year, you're the only one I can talk too," Sirius responded, looking up into Tonks' ice-blue eyes.

Neither spoke for a moment, just sat staring at each other, both clearly in anticipation for what might happen. Their silence was broken by an un-expected crack, before the front door opened and a tall, thin man strode confidently down the hall, his black robes flapping behind him. The two got up and followed him into the kitchen, where he was kneeling at Remus' side.

"Right… Thanks for the Patronus Molly. That's some blow to the head, there. Looks like a curse… By the looks of it, it appears to have hit him in the stomach. I need to take a closer look. Curses can be very dangerous if they hit in the wrong place. If you don't mind, I'm going to have to remove his shirt. What you're about to see could be quite disturbing. Thought I'd warn you," the man said, putting his wand aside and pulling the shirt over his head. True to what he had predicted, a big, red slash was visible across his torso. Sirius let out a short gasp, Molly had to turn her head, Fred and George, who had entered unnoticed, simultaneously said "Wicked…"

Tonks however, remained silent, staring at the pale, still body. The gash on his torso was nothing compared to what she had seen before. A series of disembodied limbs and twisted transformations flashed in front of her eyes, as she saw the blood dripping slowly from the wound. Instinctively, she raced up to a cabinet, where she found several rolls of tissue and anti-sceptic spray, rushed back over to Remus and began treating the wound. Molly, Fred, George and Sirius all watched in awe as she cleaned the gash, stopped the bleeding and, with one flick of her wand, caused the skin to heal over.

"I could've done that. You clearly didn't know that Essence of Dittany would have done a better job than your silly little wand waving."

"And you clearly didn't know that werewolves suffer from severe allergic reactions from essence of dittany. Now, if you don't mind, I'll have some help taking Remus into the living room and putting him on the sofa. Or is your head so far up your own arse that it's too much effort for you? Oh, and by the way. I'm an Auror. So you have no right to tell me what I know and don't know. Because I'm pretty sure I know a lot more than you do," Tonks said, mimicking the man's voice. She stood up and grabbed Remus by the arms. The man simply stood there in shock, his mouth wide open as if he were about to speak, but no words came out. No-one moved, they all sat exactly where they were.

"Well?" Tonks said, slightly irritated. Immediately, Fred moved forward and grabbed his legs, George his back. Molly followed them in with two ice-packs and a cold flannel, whereas Sirius went up to his room and fell down onto his bed.

He heard a noise come from under his pillow. Lifting it up, he saw a letter, creased and yellowing. He tossed it aside, having read it a thousand times before. The photograph was what he was interested in. It was a picture of him and his baby cousin, young Nymphadora and Sirius. They were both beaming at the camera, Tonks' hair colour changing every two seconds. All of a sudden, Sirius sneezed and gold dust flew from his nose, shooting him backwards. Tonks was laughing. The scene replayed itself over and over, making Sirius smile slightly every time…

"Remus… Remus… Remus can you hear me? Are you alright? You took some blow there. It's alright though. I think I healed it. Just, don't do anything stressful for about a week, please. Don't strain yourself. I know you like to move about and get stuff done, but this week you're staying in this house, preferably in your bed, mister. Don't even think about protesting, because I will superglue you to it if I have to," Tonks said, a joking, yet somewhat stern tone to her voice. Remus was stirring slightly, his eyes flickering open. He clearly had heard some of what she had just said, because he smiled slightly and reached out to hold her hand under the blanket she had thrown over him at some point. She accepted, entwining her fingers in his, smiling undetectably.

"Would you give us a minute, please? I need to have a word with Remus," Tonks said, turning her head to face the small crowd of people behind her. Fred and George wolf-whistled and Molly shot the two a look that had the power to kill if it would've been possible, before nodding and dragging the boys from the room by their ears, muttering about how immature they were. Tonks put a silencing charm on the room to prevent anyone from listening in, then turned to Remus, not releasing his warm, comforting hand.

"Thanks Nymphadora. For looking after me and all that," Remus said, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of them.

"Well. I guess it was basic instinct. But if you're gonna give me a chance in the limelight, how could I object?" Tonks replied, her hair going scarlet, her cheeks only a few shades short. The two stared at each-others eyes, both grinning like idiots. Neither moved, both savouring the moment that they could be together without being interrupted or worry about being heard. The world around them could have not bothered existing, because quite frankly, they didn't care.

No-one else in the world mattered.

**I would like it noted that I couldn't find Molly's patronus anywhere. I decided to make it a dove, because I played word association with myself, and dove was the first thing I thought of. Hope you enjoyed. Review if you haven't already! Thanks!  
><strong>


	5. Spin the Bottle

Dangerously in Love – Chapter Five.

**Well, here it is. Not sure how I'm gonna end this one. Might just keep going until I run outta ideas. Sound good? Well. I dont wanna keep you waiting. Enjoy reading. Review!**

There was a soft knock on the door, followed by a rough voice. Both turned, even though they wouldn't be able to see. Immediately, they knew who it was, perhaps by the slightly drunken tone in the man's voice, perhaps by the silhouette of the man's head in the window on the door.

"Remus. Remus… Open up. Or just listen. I'm s-s-sorry for what happened. I was an idiot, a complete arse, if you will. If you never want to talk to me again, I completely understand. I've got something for you, Moony. Something to say s-s-sorry. I'll slide it under the door if you don't want to see me," Sirius struggled, not sounding entirely sober. Remus made the effort to get up, however was stopped in his tracks by Tonks, who got up off her knees and opened the door, where Sirius was stood, a half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand. In his hand was a small, black box with the words 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, The Marauders," in silver lettering. He gave a weak smile and went to hand her the box, when she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside. He moved his feet obediently, standing next to Remus' head. He handed Remus the box, which he took and looked at for a few seconds.

"You got me a necklace? Well… It's not necessarily my thing. But I guess…" Remus joked, a cheeky grin appearing on his face, making him appear to be a young school boy again. Sirius gave him a gentle, joking nudge on the arm.

"Open it," Sirius said. Remus obeyed, taking the top off the small box and setting it aside. It glittered and glistened in the dim light of the afternoon sun that was peeking in through the curtains. Inside the box was a small, silver frame, only the size of a phone-screen. Inside the frame was an old picture, one of four young boys. Three were laughing, arms over each-others shoulders and having a good time, whilst the other stood there awkwardly, just smiling at the continuous flash. Tears filled Remus' eyes as he remembered the day it had been taken.

"I… I don't know what to say, Sirius. This… It really means a lot. I love it. Hogwarts years, eh? The best ones of our lives, weren't they? Thanks Paddy," Remus choked, holding the tears from running down his face. Sirius let out a small chuckle.

"Crying are we, Moony? Don't go soft on me. Not now, anyway. We need someone with a brain cell in their heads. Tonks and I have only got about four between us," Sirius laughed.

"Oi! You mean I've got the four, you've clearly got none," Tonks interrupted, changing her hair to a piercing blue as she said it. The three laughed, for a while, Tonks falling backwards and Sirius finding it hard to breathe. This was it, three best friends smiling and laughing, without a care in the world. Everything was falling into place. Everything was perfect…

"We're back!" Tonks heard a chirpy voice say, as a group of five people came rushing into the room, and fell down on the couches and onto the floor.

"Alright, Gin, 'Mione? Both looking as beautiful as when you left. I think you've gotten taller, Gin. You'd better not be taller than me, I'll tell you now," Tonks joked, pushing Ginny over as she laughed slightly. Hermione smiled, poking her long, curly hair behind her ears. Harry faced towards Sirius and pulled him into a tight embrace, muttering how he'd missed him. Ron sat next to Hermione, nodding respectfully at Remus, who had welcomed him. Arthur followed behind; waving at the huddle of people sat in the living room, and then went to the kitchen to join Molly.

"It's good to be back. Really good, actually. **I'VE** had enough of exams to last me the entire holidays, I think… It's nice to know we can relax for a few weeks, celebrate Christmas, be with friends," Hermione said, leaning back and propping herself up on her elbows. The others all nodded in agreement, seeming to be very excited about the Christmas holidays. It was cold outside, but there was distinct warmness in the dimly lit room, an aura of happiness and an orange-red glow.

Three hours and several conversations later, including a brief, rather awkward chat about how Tonks and Lupin would make a cute couple, Ron dragged Harry and Hermione upstairs. Ginny followed, bored, and ran from the room, once again, leaving the three alone.

"Ginny was right, you know. I know I freaked out earlier, but I actually think…" Sirius began, before Tonks shot him an un-impressed look and raised her eyebrows. Remus sat up, folded his arms and seemed un-interested in what Sirius had to say, like a child in a strop because they didn't get their own way.

"That's all very well, but when I want to date someone, I don't think I'd be looking for your approval Sirius. You're the most protective, annoying, ridiculous git I've ever met. And I wouldn't have it any other way," Tonks grinned, grabbing Sirius and forcing him into a long hug. He pretended to be choking and tired to pull away from her, and then decided he would hug her tighter, constricting her like a snake. The two released each other, falling backwards laughing. Sirius had spilled most of his Firewhiskey by now, so got up and left the room in search for another bottle. Remus sat, staring at Tonks, an amused expression on his face. Tonks was confused as to why he wore the expression, so asked him.

"What're you so smug about over there, eh?"

"'That's all very well, but when I want to date someone, I don't think I'd be looking for your approval.' How could you do this to me? I thought you cared, Nymphadora," Remus mocked her voice, with surprising accuracy. He stuck his tongue out at her in a very sarcastic, camp fashion. She rolled her eyes and went to sit back on the edge of the sofa, placing a delicate, soft hand on his burning forehead.

"You… You are the most immature man I have ever met. You must surely know by now that I love you Remus. Or does your idiocy affect your intelligence? Do I have to remind you, yet again, how strongly I feel about you, you stupid prat?" Tonks joked.

"I think I might need reminding. You could say that my lack of maturity at times does, indeed, tamper with the capability of my brain," Remus said winking.

"English, please?" Tonks said, before leaning in to kiss his forehead. He smiled at this and looked up into her eyes. The two of them were completely unaware that Sirius had entered the room and was stood in the doorway, downing yet another bottle of Firewhiskey. He was grinning like an idiot to himself, admiring what he thought was his own handiwork. No-one spoke, no-one moved, as if the scene was perfectly preserved in time, as if that moment in time would remain pristine for centuries. Everything was falling into place. Everything was… Well. Everything was perfect.

oOoOo

Tonks was walking down the corridor of the third floor, when she heard the sound of giggling coming from one of the rooms. It was Ginny and Hermione's room, and the two were lying on the floor, each with a piece of parchment and a quill in front of them.

"What're you two doing exactly? You're making a right old racket," Tonks joked, stepping inside the room and leaning against the wall.

"Tonks! Don't creep up on us like that! You very nearly gave me a heart attack! Anyway. Well, I guess… Ginny, you tell her," Hermione said, scribbling something down on the parchment and dropping the quill on the floor.

"Well, we're kind of playing Christmas Truth or Dare. But because most of the dares include kissing someone under the mistletoe, we have to write them down. Hence the parchment. We were bored, and the boys are out playing Quidditch, so we decided this was how we were going to spend our afternoon… Uh… Come on. Gonna stand there like a lemon or are you gonna play?"Ginny said, sitting up and folding her arms.

"Well. I'd love to play, but I've got a load of work to do and… It has to be in on… Oh. Who am I kidding? Yeah, alright then. But if you two make me do anything too bad, I'm going to hex you into next year, 'kay?" Tonks said, lying down next to Ginny. Smiling mischievously at Hermione, Ginny got up and got a spare roll of parchment from her desk. She sat back down and handed them to Tonks, before spinning the bottle.

"Oh crap," Tonks said as the bottle slowed and landed on her. The two girls laughed, and then leaned in to discuss possible truths or dares.

"Truth or Dare Tonks?" Ginny giggled, staring intently at the young witch. Tonks scowled at her, and then spoke.

"Truth…"Tonks said slowly, staring back, as if trying to read the young girl's mind. With a glance at Hermione, Ginny spoke.

"Do you fancy Professor Lupin?" Ginny asked. Hermione let out a small giggle, before stifling her laughter and looking at Tonks. Tonks sat there shocked, her eyebrows raised and her hair slowly reddening. The un-amused expression on her face speaking for her.

"Uh… That's a bit… Well. That's hardly fair. I mean, well. I wouldn't say he's not attractive, because by lord, he is. Ugh. If I tell you, you've gotta promise not to tell him. I guess… Yeah. I do," Tonks said, blushing.

"We swear! We already name this pact… But aww, Tonks!" Ginny exclaimed, a smile stretching across her face, very nearly touching her ears. Tonks rolled her eyes and spun the bottle in the middle of the room. It slowed down and landed on Hermione, who closed her eyes, threw her face down on the pillow in front of her and groaned.

"Truth or dare, missy?" Tonks joked, poking her tongue out. Hermione slowly raised her head and brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Truth, I guess…" she said nervously, her voice shaking slightly. Ginny was smiling again, clearly having a question in mind.

"You fancy my brother, don't you?" she said, not stopping her smile from spreading further across her face. Hermione's face went bright pink and she squealed.

"WHAT? That's not... Why would you even consider… GINNY! THAT'S TOTALLY NOT FAIR! You're so mean! Okay! FINE! Yes. I do," Hermione groaned, throwing her head back into her pillow.

"I knew it… Right Hermione. You spin…" Ginny laughed. Her smile faded quickly, as the bottle slowed for the third time, landing dead on her chest.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" Tonks said, whispering something into Hermione's ear, to which Hermione burst out into a fit of laughter. Ginny sat there, looking very confused and her eyes glinted in the moonlight, showing traces of fear as they whizzed from one girl to the other. Hermione and Tonks looked very excited, both of their eyes full of youth.

"Truth or Dare, Ginny?" Hermione asked her face alive with excitement.

"Dare, I'm not wimpy like you two," Ginny replied shakily, picking up her quill and holding it over the parchment. Hermione and Tonks let out a small laugh, as if they'd awaited this response. Hermione nodded in Tonks' direction, who grinned and spoke.

"Hermione and I dare you to kiss Harry under the mistletoe at Christmas. Everyone in this place knows you fancy him, so… Up for it?"

"Pssht. Of course I am. I'm not… Oh dear! RON'S HERE FOR CHRISTMAS! You two! I'll never live it down if he see's it! You know what he was like when he caught us TALKING in the summer holidays, let alone… UGH!" Ginny cried, blushing violently at the thought of her brother.

"What's that I hear? Is it a chicken?" Tonks joked, sitting up and raising both eyebrows. Scrunching her face up, she turned her nose into a chicken's beak and faced the two girls, to which all three fell about in fits of giggles.

Knock, knock, knock. Someone was stood at the door, clearly having heard their giggling. Brushing herself off, Tonks stood up and stopped laughing after taking several deep breaths and opened the door. It was Harry and Ron, both looking very confused. Ron looked slightly angry and his eyes were narrow, it was a few minutes before anyone spoke. Ginny stood up and went to stand opposite Ron.

"What? We're busy in here, you know. Did you want something?" she demanded, glaring at her confused brother.

"Well… We were coming to ask if you could keep it down. We're trying to talk and all you're doing is natter natter… Oh. Uh… Hi Hermione… Well, I guess… Sorry. We'll... Uh. COMING MUM!" Ron shouted, his cheeks blushing the same colour as his hair. He sprinted from the room and ran down the dark hallway. Harry looked over his left shoulder, but it was pointless. Ron had completely disappeared out of sight.

"Well. You could do it now if you wanted to…" Tonks whispered into Ginny's ear. With a simple flick of her wand, mistletoe appeared above Ginny's and Harry's heads. Glaring at Tonks, Ginny swung her elbow back and hit Tonks in the stomach.

"Ow, Gin'! That… That was uncalled for. You know how easily I bruise. Look. Look. Look at that! I'm bruising already. Thanks for that. I'll get you back for that, later," Tonks said, falling over backwards in mock pain. Ginny looked up and gestured towards the mistletoe, then back at Tonks. Harry smiled and looked into Ginny's eyes, then put one hand on her shoulder and kissed her. She wasn't ready for it at all, and the concept took a few moment to register in her head, but soon she returned the kiss and the two broke apart. She could feel Hermione's wide eyes of the back of her head and Tonks' stuck to the spot where Harry had previously been standing. Ginny turned around beaming, then sat down and spun the bottle.

"Ah, little Tonksie wants a dare, eh?" Ginny teased, the broad smile from thirty seconds ago still on her face.

"Yeah, that's right. You've proven that you're not a chicken, so nor am I," Tonks said, sounding much more confident than she felt. She already knew what the dare would entail, but she was looking forward to it. Slightly… Maybe.

"As you've probably already guessed, this dare includes you, and someone else. This person you have to kiss… No. SNOG under the mistletoe. Guess who?" Hermione said, a sly grin creeping across her lips.

"I know who it is… And gosh Hermione, I'm seeing a whole new side to you today… You can be a right little shit when you want to be, can't you?" Tonks replied, raising her eyebrows, but the corners of her mouth twitched slightly as she said it.

"Well… I try," Hermione replied. "It's not always fun being the one who helps you when your Transfiguration essay's due tomorrow and you haven't even started it." Tonks laughed and wrote the dare down, tutting.

After several hours of playing, and hundreds of truths being told, Tonks got up and put the pillow back on the bed.

"Night girls. This was fun, but I'm working and I don't want Mad-Eye on my case for being late… Gosh no. That'd be a nightmare! Anyway. You keep that…" Tonks said, gesturing to the parchment on the floor. "And I'll make sure to do them all on Christmas, okay? G'night!"

It was way past three in the morning and as soon as Tonks' head hit her pillow, she fell straight asleep. Her dream was a strange one. About her and Remus… Their wedding day. She was wearing a mood-dress that changed according to her mood, much like her hair. It was bubblegum pink as she walked down the aisle with her father, royal blue as she stood hand-in-hand with Remus and turquoise as the two leaned in for their first kiss as a married couple. Just as their lips met, her alarm clock went off.

"UGH! What the actual… Bloody hell. SHIT! It can't be that time already? CRAP!" Tonks screamed, leaping out of bed and pulling her Auror uniform on. As you may have guessed, she was late.


	6. First date advice, anyone?

Dangerously in Love

**Been a while since I updated this, but I had no ideas. My one-shots have given me some! YEY! So, here you go. :3**

"Ah, Moody! Right, I know I'm late, but I have a good alibi. Kind of… Well. The thing is.." Tonks began as she stumbled into the Auror office.

"Nymphadora, I'm sure your excuse is very well thought up, probably, but why are you here?" Moody said, seeming almost annoyed by her appearance.

"Well… See Alastor, I work here… You know that, right? Have you fallen on your head? C'mon, I work alongside YOU! And for the five hundredth and seventy sixth time this month, PLEASE stop calling me that ridiculous name!" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"You keep count? Interesting. And I know you work here, I know you work with me, and NO I have not fallen on my head. I gave you the week off, for Christmas? Remember? But stay alert, Nymphadora. Remember what I always say-," Moody started, but Tonks finished the sentence for him.

"Yeah, yeah. Constant vigilance. I get you, Moody. Five hundred and seventy seventh, by the way," Tonks said, chuckling and walking away. "Have a nice Christmas!"

"Tonks? Tonks, is that you? C'mere! I need to talk to you!" Ginny half whispered down the stairs. Tonks obediently followed the voice into Ginny's room, plonking herself down on the bed.

"What's up, sport?" Tonks grinned, facing the young, ginger girl. "You're a bit dolled up, aren't you? Where're you off to, eh?" Ginny's hair was curled and in a loose side ponytail, her dark brown eyes were outlined in black eye-liner and pink eye shadow, her lips were a tad pinker than usual and her nails were painted with French tips.

"I'll tell you after I've explained why I need your help. Well, I'll make it short. Harry asked me out on a date, and well… Hermione fixed my face, but I need you to help me decide on what to wear! Please help me, Tonks? First dates make a big first impression, and I love how you dress. Please, help me?" Ginny begged, even getting down on her knees and smiling innocently up at Tonks. It took little to no convincing, and soon the two were sorting through all of Ginny's clothes, throwing them all over the floor in an attempt to find a nice dress.

After about an hour and a half, they came across a knee-length, strapless, royal blue dress. It took a fair bit of re-adjusting to get it the right length, colour and shape, but when they were done it looked beautiful on her. They then had to decide on shoes, a handbag and jewellery. This took a very long time, because they had to find stuff that went with the outfit, then stuff that complimented her eyes, then stuff that wouldn't look to tacky with her makeup, then stuff that would look nice with her hair. They settled for a pair of silver dolly-shoes, a purple Alice band and a diamond necklace. By the time they were done, it was almost four in the afternoon.

"Well. That took a lot longer than expected. Thanks, Tonks. Woah! Four? I need to go! Distract mum for me? Thanks!" Ginny grinned, looking up at the old clock in her room. Tonks obeyed and ran down to the kitchen.

"Molly? Need any help with anything?" Tonks said, taking a quick glance at the front door which Ginny was silently slipping out of. The young girl mouthed the words "Thank you" and Tonks nodded, turning back to Molly.

"Voldemort's nipple! Tonks, don't creep up on my like that. Pardon my French, but Merlin… Uh, if you could set the table for dinner, that would be great. Thanks. At least **someone** around here offers to help, instead of sitting around and taking everything for granted… You know where everything is, dear, don't you?" Molly asked, almost dropping the plates she was carrying to the next room.

"Such language, Mrs Weasley! It offends my ears! And yeah. I've lived here for just over a year, Molly. I even know where Sirius hides his dog-biscuits, where you hide the cookies and where Harry hides the love notes to… Never mind!" Tonks said, stopping herself saying Molly's youngest daughter's name. Molly rolled her eyes and rushed down to the cellar, while Tonks went to set the table.

* * *

><p><strong>While all of that was happening…<strong>

"Uh, Professor? Professor Lupin? Can I ask you something?" Harry asked, poking his head around the door of the library. Remus was sat in an armchair by the fire, reading a large book.

"Harry, for the last time, I am no longer your professor, therefore you do not have to call me it. And of course you can. What's on your mind?" Remus asked, slipping a square piece of parchment into the book and placing it on the table. Harry sat down opposite his ex-teacher.

"Well. It's just that, I asked Ginny out earlier, to dinner at this place I know, and I don't actually know what to say or do on a first date… If the yule ball was anything to go by, I'm not very good at this sort of thing," Harry said, looking down at the floor. Remus chuckled.

"And you've come to **me**, of all people, because…?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I can hardly go to Sirius, can I? I'd never live it down if I did… And Ron's WORSE than useless when it comes to this, he's been snogging Lavender Brown for the past few months… And I can't go to a girl, because that's embarrassing. Fred and George are naturally charming; Arthur would get me into a conversation about muggle artefacts before I'd even got STARTED and Bill's off with Fleur. Besides, you're a Marauder. If what I've heard is correct, then you lot had a knack in the 'girl' department… And you've been like a father to me since third year," Harry explained, numbering off all of the various reasons on his fingers. Remus grinned when he finished and felt as though he had done James proud when Harry said the last point. He nodded and sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Well, I'm flattered Harry. Really. And James and Sirius were the ones with the skills, but when you spend every waking moment with the two, you pick a few things up. Just be yourself around her. Don't try to be some cocky, arrogant, popular git you know you aren't. Your father learned that lesson. It was on his first date with your mother, in their seventh year, and he tried to act cool around her. He couldn't see out of his left eye for a month; not even Madam Pomfrey could heal it. She packed a punch, your mother. Don't go too over the top, either. You want to make her feel special, not awkward. Don't make her tell you her life story. If she asks questions about you, answer them honestly. Compliment her hair, or the dress she's wearing; it starts a conversation if you don't have one. What else…? Oh! Contrary to popular belief, girls don't always want a rose for every day you've loved them, nor do they want chocolates imported from Belgium, nor do they want a signed photograph of you to go on their bed-side table. I'll never forget the day Sirius tried that one on Marlene McKinnon…" Remus chuckled, looking over Harry's shoulder.

"Is that seriously it? Maybe girls are easier to figure out than I thought…" Harry said, relaxing slightly.

"Oh, Harry. Don't get me wrong. Girls are most definitely one of the hardest things to figure out, including why Nymphadora prefers to have her hair bright pink all the time. It suits her, yes, but it does stand out. If she wasn't to stand out, great, but it's just… Anyway. Enough about her. Girls, not easy. I guess that's about it," Remus said, looking down at the carpet.

"You really like Tonks, don't you, Prof- Remus?" Harry said, grinning.

"What? Why on… Where did you… She's very pretty, I'll openly admit. And uh… Well… Harry, you should be going. It's almost… Wow! Is that the time? I should be going. I have to meet To- Nymphadora. For ORDER BUSINESS, Harry!" Remus called, eyes widening and cheeks blushing, he stumbled from the room.

"I'll take that as a definite YES, then," Harry muttered to himself, walking from the room and into his own. "I bet she likes him too…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I know, this may be confusing. But try to stick with it. Both things were happening at the same time. Kay? Cool. **


	7. Buildup to Christmas

Dangerously in Love - Chapter 7.  
><strong>Sorry, this story was on an unnotified haitus (how the hell do you spell that word?._.), but now it's back, and I'll try to get a chapter up every week if I can!:) Same as everything else, these characters, places and creatures aren't mine.<strong>

"So, how'd it go?" Tonks asked as soon as Ginny walked through her bedroom door. The excitable young woman was sitting cross-legged on the teenager's bed, and eating through ice-cream like it was going out of fashion! Ginny giggled and sat down too, kicking off her heels and summoning a second spoon. "My food, Ginevra."  
>"It was... I can't even explain it! It was perfect! We went to this really fancy London Resturant, and it was divine. Oh my goodness, I can't even..." Ginny sighed, and stared dreamily up at the clock on the wall.<br>"Sounds like you had fun, then?" Tonks grinned. Ginny nodded frantically, and Hermione burst through the door absolutely beaming.

"Alright, Mione?" Ginny asked, cautiously eyeing the dazed girl. Hermione moved over to her bed and collapsed on it, her smile not faltering.  
>"Amazing," she breathed and brushed her hair from her eyes. Tonks and Ginny looked over to her, expecting elaboration. Nothing came but giggles and content sighs.<br>"Why so great, then?" Tonks was desperate for answers.  
>"Well. I... I wasn't snooping around. On the contrary, I was just on my way up here! I swear, I wasn't hovering around the boys' room. But anyway, I um, stumbled, and, I got up, and was about to walk away, when I heard, just a little snippet... Harry and Ronald talking, and they uh, said who they were getting under the mistletoe at Christmas, and uh... Well, Ginny, looks like you're going to need to doll yourself up. And um... Ronald said there was someone who he knew really, really well, and that Harry knew her too. And that she might not have been perfect to everyone else, but to him, she's beautiful. And that she's never noticed half as much as she deserves, and not to be big headed, but I think he meant me!" Hermione giggled, and she sat up.<br>"Oh my goodness Hermione, he totally means you! Wait, Christmas is three days away, and I can't wear anything that I've got here! It's all loose, and really boyish," Ginny moaned, going over to sit on Hermione's bed.  
>"Well, if you guys want, I'll take you out into London tomorrow and we can go shopping?" Tonks piped up, and the two teenagers nodded frantically.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning in Grimmauld Place was fairly busy, considering the time. By eight thirty, the whole house was awake. Remus was in the Library, Sirius was in the kitchen with Molly and Arthur, the twins were in their room planning for Christmas pranks, and Tonks, Ginny and Hermione were stood in the lounge, planning how to get Tonks out of the house without falling over.<p>

"Can't we just side-along apparate into an alleyway?" Hermione suggested.  
>"If it wakes Miss "filthy mudblood, stupid half breeds, blood traitors in my house of Black" then you're going to regret it," Tonks put on a stupidly high-pitched, mocking voice and rolled her eyes. "Still, I guess apparition is the only way where we don't have to listen, so why not?" she held an arm out for the other two.<p>

"Um, Tonks? Your hair?" Ginny pointed out as she gingerly took the older woman's arm. It was bright blue, down to the small of her back and wavy.  
>"Ginny, we're going to London. If you dressed like a tiger, people wouldn't stare at you. You could go out in your pyjamas and they probably wouldn't care," Tonks grinned and made her hair jet black instead, giving her a shocking likeness to her cousin.<br>"You know, you should keep your hair like that. You look more like a Black now," Hermione smiled and took Tonks's arm too.  
>"I might do," Tonks shrugged, and turned on the spot with the two girls. They all felt the wind being pushed out of them, and when they arrived, two of the three fell into a heap on the floor. I'll leave you to guess who they were.<p>

"Get up," Tonks grinned and held a hand out. Hermione took it and pulled herself up, grumbling about feeling sick. Ginny stumbled to her feet, and when they were all stable the three walked down the alley and went into a million and one shops. After getting three different coloured dresses from H&M, they went back into a dark alleyway. They were starving, and had timed it just right so that when they got home, Molly would just be serving dinner. They side-along apparated back to the doorsteps of Grimmauld Place, and stumbled in through the door.  
>"We're back!" Ginny called, and hung her coat over the banister. The portrait of Walburga Black decided at once to pipe up.<br>"Blood traitors! Mudbloods! Half-breeds! In **my**house! **My** most noble and ancient house of Black! It's preposterous! If my family ever found out that this house was occupied by such **filth,** goodness help the world!" she screeched, and everyone in the house screamed "SHUT UP!" at her. She ranted on, and Tonks yanked closed the curtains.  
>"That bloody portrait'll be the death of me," Tonks groaned and slumped against the wall.<p>

"Dinner's reading in five," Molly said, walking down the corridor. The three young ladies all turned to each other wearing similar looks on their faces. Looks that said "Yey, food!"  
>"So, what did you get then?" Molly smiled, wiping her hands on the stripy apron. In turn the three got out the dresses they'd purchased, and held them up against themselves. Molly smiled when she saw each dress, and noted how they were so suited to the girls' personalities. "You'll all look lovely. Go put those in your rooms and come back down for tea." They did as instructed, and came back down two minutes later.<p>

"That was divine, Mrs Weasley," Hermione complimented. Molly blushed and started to say how it was nothing, but was interrupted by three delicate knocks on the front door. Fleur's face lit up and she pardoned herself from the table, answering the door.  
>"Gabrielle!" the young Veela exclaimed, and pulled her little sister into a hug. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, groaning, while Ron seemed to blush deeper than he had when he'd nearly dropped his plate on his lap. Not a minute later, the two strangely similar girls walked into the room, chattering away in rapid French.<br>"You all know my seester, Gabrielle?" Fleur smiled, and the younger of the two sisters waved timidly. "I did say she was comeeng." (A/N: Sorry, I suck at writing French;()  
>"'Ello, eet ees lovely to see you all again," Gabrielle said. She'd grown since the last time everyone had seen her; at the Triwizard Tournament. She was a lot taller, her hair had gotten comparatively longer, and she'd grown elsewhere too. She was still thin, and very beautiful. And still had a slightly disturbing likeness to her sister... Tonks was surprised Bill wasn't swooning.<p>

* * *

><p>On Christmas morning, everyone was awoken by Fred and George marching through the house. They banged on everyone's door, and they were singing Christmas songs. This seemed to put almost everyone in a cheery mood. Almost. Sirius was less than impressed.<p>

"IF YOU TWO DON'T GO AWAY, YOU'LL FIND YOURSELVES DANGLING FROM MY WINDOW BY YOUR EARS!" the tired man shouted. The twins gulped simultaneously, and continued their merry morning march, driving everyone into the Christmas spirit whether they liked it or not.

**So, that's this chapter. I'll put the actual Christmas thing up next time. It won't take me long, because I've got a billion and one ideas in my head! Until the next time, buhbye! Review, subscribe, favorite, and all that jazz! -FoxfaceWeasley.**


	8. Chocolate Moons and Tears

**lHey. Two chapters in a week? Lucky you;) Well, here you go. Christmas day! Woop! This chapter contains a lot of pairings. It will focus on RL/NT, but also Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Gabrielle. I'll try not to confuse you. Sorry if the characters seem slightly OOC.  
>Disclaimer: You know it by now. I don't own the characters, places, songs and creatures you read about in this story. Nor am I as amazingly talented as JKR. I wish I was, but I'm not...<strong>

"WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND A HAPPY NEW-" the twins were cut off by a still half-asleep, but fully cranky Sirius Black.  
>"Happy new Life? You'll want one by the time I'm through with you," the man growled, slumping down on a couch. Tonks laughed and ruffled his hair.<br>"Aw, cuz, you get up on the wrong side of the bed?" she teased, bringing her legs up and sitting on them, while he swatted her away.  
>"Yes. Yes I did. So, if I were you, and had any common sense, I'd refrain from being so patronizing."<br>"Woah, been reading dictionaries again, Padfoot?" Remus chuckled as he entered the room.  
>"Shut it."<br>"Make me!"  
>"You don't want to push it."<br>"Don't I?"  
>"No."<p>

Remus shrugged and sat himself on the arm of the couch that Tonks was on, stretching an arm to go around her shoulders. She smiled and felt herself burn up a little, hearing the giggles and whispers of Hermione and Ginny. She sent them mock-glares, but relaxed back into his arm and waited for the children to leave with armfulls of presents.  
>"Remus, can I speak to you?" she asked, standing up and smiling.<br>"Uh, sure," he said, not seeming totally focused as he stared at a spot over her left shoulder. She extended an arm and he took it, but released it as he saw Sirius' stare. 'You do what I think you're going to, and Merlin help you'. The two walked up to the quietest place in the house; the library.

"So..." Remus breathed as he shut the door and saw the young witch sitting atop a table.  
>"So..." she repeated, smiling, for the first time in her life, shyly.<br>"Did you want to ask me something, or just get away from the others?" he asked, leaning against a bookcase.  
>"I actually wanted to give you this," she said, and from behind her back she took out a medium sized box, wrapped in silver paper. She held it out to him, smiling. "It's not going to explode in your face, Remus," she grinned and stood up, putting it in his hands.<br>"Dora, you didn't-" he began, but was cut off when she rolled her eyes. "What?"  
>"Remus, how many more times? It's Tonks. T-O-N-K-S. Not Dora, not Nymphadora. Tonks. And I did have to. Don't make any arguments, because yes. I did," she said proudly, hopping back up onto the table.<p>

Tonks nodded for him to open it, and he did. Slowly. Agonizingly slowly, and she tutted at him jokingly. His eyes widened and a grin spread across his face. He looked up through his light brown lashes, and his eyes said everything he needed to say.  
>"Well, while we're on the subject, I guess I'll give you this," he said, and took a small, rectangular box from his shirt pocket. He put it in her hands, the way she'd done to him, and nodded slightly. It was wrapped in a beautiful, calming purple paper that matched Tonks' hair.<br>"How did you...?" she asked, and was answered with a shrug and a smile.  
>"Lucky guess," he almost whispered. She unwrapped it and opened the box, to find a beautiful silver necklace with a half-moon on.<br>"Remus... It's... I... Thank you!" she giggled and ran up to him, pulling him into the tightest of tight hugs. He toppled backwards into the bookshelf, and chuckled.  
>"What was that for?" he asked as she pulled back slightly but still with her arms tight around his neck.<br>"Don't be daft," she whispered, and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you."

-

"Hermione, calm down!" Ginny shrieked as the angry, upset and hysteric girl ran up into their shared bedroom. Hermione slammed the door shut, leaving Ginny outside, nearly receiving a broken nose in the process of it.  
>"Why should I?" the older girl sobbed, and the slight creak of the bed-springs told her that she'd fallen down onto the old thing.<br>"Because! It's hardly the end of the world? It was just *one* kiss, right?" the redhead called, sitting up against the door. She knew that Hermione wasn't opening the door, and any charm would probably be deflected.  
>"You just... You don't get it! He... He kissed... HER! I can't compete with her, not in a million years!" Hermione cried.<br>"Hermione Jean Granger, you listen to me right now! Firstly, open this bloody door! Second, so what if he kissed mini-phlegm! She's a little tart, and we all know it! He doesn't even like her! You're way better than her, because you're smart, funny and you care about other people!" Ginny tried, but the door remained solidly shut. "Hermione, don't make me blast this door open!"  
>"Do it, I don't care! Just... Tell your stupid brother never to talk to me EVER again!" she shouted tearfully, and her voice was becoming very, very thick. With a sigh, Ginny spoke again.<br>"Hermione, you've got to get over this! He does not, repeat NOT like Gabrielle! I'll get him to tell you if I have to!"  
>"No, I never want to speak to that heartbreaking IMBERCILE ever again!" she said defiantly, and hit her head against the tailboard. "I can't believe I liked him for five and a half years for this to happen," she mumbled.<p>

Ginny stood up and walked downstairs, to be stopped half way by Tonks.  
>"What's all the screaming about?" the now golden-haired witch asked.<br>"Hermione. She's just kicked Ronald in the balls, and now she's hitting her head against something in our room. He kissed mini-phlegm," Ginny explained.  
>"He did <strong>what<strong>?" Tonks asked, her eyes widening.  
>"Kissed her. Gabrielle. Under the mistletoe. Just now," the redheaded girl said, and she cracked her knuckles.<br>"Gin, you can't hit the boy. He's your brother," Tonks half-smiled, but Ginny was already walking off.  
>"Watch me," she called back, and entered the living room the second she passed the door.<p>

"RONALD WEASLEY, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ginny shouted, her face already becoming red with anger.  
>"Woah, hold up! What the bloody hell are you on about?" Ron asked, standing up from his spot on the couch.<br>"I mean, why the hell would you kiss Gabrielle when Hermione's around?" Ginny growled, rolling her shoulders back. Ron burnt up at the mention of the young Veela's name.  
>"I uh... Didn't know 'Mione was there," he said hoarsely, and rubbed the back of his neck in the way a boy does when he's in an awkward situation.<br>"Well, if you don't go up there and apologize to her RIGHT now, you'll find yourself with even less chance of ever having kids. GO!" she took a step closer to her brother and rolled the sleeves of her cardigan up. "NOW!" Ron rushed off up the stairs, still finding walking (and now running) difficult to do thanks to Hermione's surprisingly powerful kick.

"Uh, Hermione? Are you... You in there?" he asked as he stood against the door.  
>"No," she shouted, and a new wave of tears rushed over her as she heard the voice that had made her go crazy for ages.<br>"Look, 'Mione. I'm... I'm sorry, alright? I didn't know you were there, and I'd never have done it if I had... Please, just... Talk to me?"  
>"Go away, before I punch you harder than I did to Malfoy," she said slowly, tearfully. Ron was about to speak again, before a hand rested on his shoulder and jerked him backwards.<br>"Go," a navy-blue haired, young woman said, and he did. With a curt nod, he limped back downstairs. Tonks unlocked the door with a flick of her wrist, and went inside.  
>"Hermione?" Tonks's voice was light and delicate.<br>"What?" Hermione's however, was very sharp. She hissed her words.  
>"Need a chat?" the older woman asked, and sat down on the curly haired girl's bed. Hermione shook her head.<br>"It hurts now, but trust me. It'll get better, your kick'll improve, and he'll regret the day he ever messed with you. He'll see sense, and if he doesn't? Well, screw him, then, eh?" Tonks smiled, flicking her hair out of her face, exposing the silver chain around her neck.  
>"Your necklace is pretty," Hermione whispered. "Remus give it to you?"<br>"Yeah. It's sweet, huh?" Tonks smiled and blushed, looking down at the glittering half-moon.  
>"At least you're getting a happy ending," Hermione smiled, tears forming in her red, puffy eyes.<br>"And you'll get one too. Love's dangerous business, you know. Now, c'mon. Go dry your eyes and we'll go make that boy more jealous than he ever has been in his life, okay?" Tonks grinned. Hermione let out a strangled laugh and stood up, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.  
>"Okay."<p>

**Hey guys! So, that was Christmas. Poor Mione! Every review gets Ron a kick in the balls, yeah? ;) Tell me what you think? Thanks for reading! -FoxfaceWeasley.**


End file.
